sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter the Fox
Basic info *'Height:' I think I'm right around 4ft, because I can see eye to eye with Vanilla, and she's around 4ft. *'Weight: '''umm... wow... I really don't know... the last time I was weighed was the day I broke out... and that was when I was in my old body *'Species:' I'm a mobian red fox, proud to be one. *'Appearance:' See below *'Backstory:' look below for that info. *'Favorite Food:' Roasted meat, glazed with a sweet mint sauce. Mmmmmmm....... meat...... Appearance Earthen Appearance :On earth, Hunter looked like sombody had taken a human, taken off its head, covered the body with fox fur, and added an oversize fox head and a fox tail. He wore a black shrit, Camo jeans, black shoes (with crystals set into the bottoms), and his black bracers with blue crystals set in the wrists. Mobian Appearance :Now, Hunter is a 16 year old Mobian fox, with orange fur, two tails. He has a mess of red-orange on his head, which he intends to cut sometime (he just keeps forgetting to...). He generally wears blue pants and a black shirt. He still wears the bracers as they have his main weaponry inside of them. (Actualy they are linked to The Lunar Void, so thats how he gets them in hand so fast) History Because I made it so big, I moved it here. Personality :Hunter is a very care-free and light-hearted fox. He laughes alot, and does his best to help any mobian he comes across. He likes a good fight, although he hates to see other mobians fall in battle, especaly if he knows them. He lives his life to the fullest, and thus is not afraid of death. Hunter would gladly give his life to save anothers. He also has a little ADD, one moment he could be in a heated discussion, the next he could be starring at a fly that he noticed buzzing behind somone's head. He is very smart, and thus can speak tecno-babble. In sharp contrast to his care-free behavior, Hunter has always been prepared for the worst. He always carries a multitude of weapons with him, as he never knows when he will need them. He can draw up battle plans in a flash, and he knows how to kill in a variety of ways (even though he hates to kill). He has developed several weapons and vehicles. Hunter has been known to suddenly stop reacting to the world and just sit there doing nothing. Likes *Being a mobian *Meeting new people *Helping others *A good fight *His telekinesis *HIs bracers *His knives *The Lunar Crystals *His swords made of Lunar cyrstals *Nature *Camping *Swimming *Meat *Mint Leaves *Most Music *Books *Sky-diving Dislikes *Humans *The fact he was once Human *Other mobians being in danger *Being useless to a group that could use help *Killing *Others losing their lives *Guns (they claim so many lives...) *The destruction of nature *Burnt meat *Cinnamon (like the polar opposite of mint) *Spicy food *Rap (it's NOT music, people, why call it that!) Skills and Abilities Abilities *Advanced telekinesis (he can move any form of matter with it) *Can 'see' his surroundings with his telekinesis *Speeks tecno-babble *Can propel himsef forward with his twin tails (normaly uses telekinesis to go even faster) *Can reach a top speed that is higher than Sonic's running speed on his hoverboard. To do this he propells himself forward with his twin tails and his telekinesis while pushing his board to its maximim thrust. The only problem with going this fast is the fact Hunter can't steer his board. *Can block most phisical attacks *Can create a telekinetic armor for protection *Can naturaly throw things accuratly *Can heal himself and others telekineticaly (though, it makes him really hungry) *Can teleport to any Lunar Crystal he has come in contact with *Can read minds with his telepathy *Can speek with just his mind *Is unaffected by any mental attacks *Can use Chaos attacks *Can absorb most Chaos attacks (he doesn't know he can yet...) Attacks *'Knive Barrage:' Simply put, Hunter throws a barrage of knives at a multitude of targets, almost always hitting his target. is effective against a few foes, but just isnt fast enough to take on hordes of them. *'Knive Machine Gun:' Hunter telekineticaly pulls a near limitless stream of knives from his bracers and propels them forward, like a machine gun. Not as acurate as Knive barrage, and thus is best used against hordes of foes. *'Knive Storm:' Hunter jumps high into the air, then spins rapidly, unleashing a slew of knives down on to his enemies heads. best used against large crowds of foes. *'Knive Grenade:' Hunter tosses a small Lunar Crystal into a group of enemies, then has it let loose a wave of knives, turning his foes into swiss cheese. *'Knive Recall:' This simpilly sends all of Hunter's knives back into the Lunar Crystals *'Sun Grenade:' Because a Lunar Crystal deposit can only grow if the time it speands in the moon light exceeds the time spent in the sunlight, Hunter developed a device that traps sunlight and contains it in a small ball, to make tham grow year round. Each ball can hold up to a weeks worth of sunlight. Hunter tosses one such ball and blindfolds himself. As soon as the ball touches the ground it let loose the pent-up light, blinding al who have their eyes un-coverd. Because Hunter can 'see' with his telekinesis, he can make short work of his blinded foes. *'Blade Rush:' Simpily, Hnter unleashes incredibly fast combo with his twin swords he fashioned from Lunar Crystals. *'Blade Drill:' Hunter rushes forward, swords in hand, then spins sideways like a drill. he can drill through most things in this manner. *'Blade Whirlwind:' Swords in hand, Hunter spins like a top, turning anything that gets too close into mince-meat. *'Crystal Sentry:' Hunter stabs a Lunar Crystal that is as tall as himself into the ground. The crystal basically functions as a auto-turret, but it shoots knives instead of bullets. *'Crystal Prison:' Hunter whips a lunar crystal at a foe, which absorbs them as soon as the are close enough. The foe is sent to The Lunar Void, where it is impossible for one to move unless they have lunar-baced telekinesis. *'Telekinetic Nova:' Hunter concentrates for a second, then lets loose a 360 degree wave of telekinetic force, sending any matter hit by it flying. * '''Telekinetic Armor:' This is simply a skin tight, teleknietic barrier. It can stop almost any physical assult, does not slow any of the wearers movements and is weightless. Hunter almost always has this in place on him, as he doesn't know when he could be attacked. Hunter currenly can use this on four other people and still use all his other abilities. *'Telekinetic Barrier:' Creates a wall of telekenic energy that blocks any matter from passing through, unless Hunter allows it through, *'Telepathic Armor:' Protects anyone affected from mental attacks. Hunter can pass out if he tries to protect too many people from a strong enough attack. Weaknesses *Electricity (because it is actually energy, he can't telekineticaly stop it, like he can most attacks) *Fire (same thing as with electricity, he can't stop it w/ telekinesis) *Energy Based Magic (same thing as with fire and electricity, he can't stop it w/ telekinesis) *His mental state (seriosly, he zones out much too often) *Any form of drug (for some reason, one dose of any form of drug has the effect on his body as two doses) Super Forms Lunar Hunter This is Hunter when The Lunar Crystals pump him full of standard Lunar energy. His normally blue-gray eyes turn deep blue, and his entire body glows with a blue energy. (standard Lunar energy) (more later) Quotes *''"I'm not a mobian fox... I'm a Human who was turned into a fox-human cross by other humans who was turned into a mobian fox by the Chaos emeralds... wait... I guess that does make me a mobian fox..."'' -- Hunter explaning EXACTLY what he is. *"Death is nothing but a part of life. When my time comes, I will go, but no sooner than that." --Hunter's thoughts on death Relationships Breakdown Friends *Miles "Tails" Prower *Cream the Rabbit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Fortuna the Panther Family *none Rivals *none so far Enemies *Eggman *Rouge the Bat Interactions with other Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Hunter and sonic get along fine. they usually race at least once every time they meet, and Hunter actually managed beat Sonic once. Granted, this was on a straight obstacle-less course, and Hunter was on his hover-board. Miles "Tails" Prower Hunter and Tails are good friends, and get along kind of like brothers. He pokes fun at Tails' relationship with Cosmo, but overall, approves of it. The two Foxes can usualy be seen tecno-babbling at each other in Tails' workshop, much to everyone's annoyance. Tails is one of the few that Hunter gave a Lunar Crystal, and Hunter intends to pass on the secrets of them to him. Cream the Rabbit Cream was the first mobian that Hunter met. He is normaly amased at her overall innocence (remember, Hunter doesn't remember his childhood) and because of this Hunter gave her a Lunar Crystal, and Hunter intends to pass on the secrets of them to her. Cosmo the Seedrian Hunter generally approves of Cosmo's veiw on life, although he likes to fight, unlike her. He pokes fun at her relationship with Tails,but overall, approves of it. Hunter gave her a Lunar Crystal, and Hunter intends to pass on the secrets of them to her. Amy Rose Hunter just doesn't understand Amy's obsession with Sonic. More than once he put up a telekinetic barrier to stop her from jumping on an unwilling Sonic, and ended up having to immobilize Amy so she didn't kill him. Other than that they get along. Rouge the Bat Hunter and Rouge don't get along well. This is primarily because she sees the Lunar Crystals as nothing more than jemstones of beauty and thus wants to add them to her collection. Hunter sees this and has stoped every attempt she has made to steal them. She has tried to steal them a total of 30 times so far. RP's He's In RP: Eternal Darkness Hunter joins the group after landing on Shahooter In Ulimate city. He doesn't realy do much to help the group, mainly because he zones out a lot... After one such 'Zone out' he tries in vain to hold Wolfe the Hunter still. Finding that his telekinetic abilities were fading he left the group. RP: The Claw Saga Hunter come out of nowhere and does his best to help Shanoa the Fox and Albus the Cat battle the Draxun, but fails and is captured along with them. After waking up, he finds that he has been cut off from his abilities, and thus can't get to his weapons in the Lunar Void. He meets Pintor the Nexus on the ship who gives Hunter twin swords and pink fairy wings. (most likely as a joke, though Hunter still has them, calling himself 'the Crazy Fox-Fairy of Doom') Gallery File:Hunter_Moon_Watching.jpg|Hunter watching the moon...